Jokemon: MLG SAGA
Jokemon: MLG SAGA is the final game of the Jokemon Worlds series. New Jokemon #Zap (Thunder) #Static (Thunder) #Storm (Thunder) References *When you drink Smarty Juice, you say a bunch of mope's, being a reference to Characters from Yonder Website, where Strong Sad doesn't think Smarty Juice is that bad, drinks it, and says quickly "Mope mope, mope-mope-mope-mope-mope mope, mope mope mope mope mope.", starts to fall backwards, and that's all. Everyone stopping (and your brother Jeff disappearing) is a reference to how, when Strong Sad's thought bubble appears, Strong Bad disappears, and everything stops. *When your character goes to Goof Zone, he says "We need our old designer to fix this!", a reference to Poptropica where the girl with blonde frazzled hair.... (too bored to say it all) *The fight with Supaslime is a reference to Slime Rancher. *Some scanned boss fights gives out a reference quote. **"A gigantic slime which explodes from eating too much. It especially likes to ripoff Puyo Puyo games" is a reference to how when Gordos explode when fed enough, and the Corral Party shirt which is basically a Puyo Puyo reference shirt. **"Give 'er five minutes alone. If you don't, a new level of insanity approaches. It'll cast a shadow. I think you should have a third arm. Drag the waters away" is a reference to how Plantera is a reference to Pantera. Plantera is a female, BTW. **"MePhone is probably known to have six fingers. We don't know" is a reference to BluJayPJ's Inanimate Falls, where basically Leticia (Lightbulb), Pat Moore (Paintbrush), Michelle (Microphone), Dough (BluJayPJ variant unknown), and MePhone (same as Dough) are basically dressed up like Gravity Falls characters. **"'RAH RAH' it says. It switches signs, no wonder you got lost" is a reference to Clock's weird face "DEY SWITCH THE SINE!!!" and Tony's "RAH RAH RAH RAH" **"Minus World is groundbreaking. The end" is a reference to the Splatformer, hence the description. *The Fail Spot is a reference to the final place in Jokemon Tworlds, where basically, it's called "The Finale of Epicness", after beating Dark Gaia, Dark Gaia barfs darkness on you, making you faint, hence why your characters says "Epic fail HERE." *In your dream, there is multiple references to the past Jokemon Games. **Bunsen failing to defend a bank is a reference to the first origin of Jokemon. **The goats being named "Salde" "Bun" and "Shoutmon" is a reference to one of TSRITW's cheat moves **The sign "VIMPIRES4LIFE" is a reference to how Mr. Yokai "finds" a Vimpire, and mentioning they are cool. **The "DARN! I need something better" is a reference to Mr. Yokai's first "defeat" where he says that he needs something better. **"Such an evil crime" is a reference to TSRITW stealing one of Mr. Yokai's question template. **"A past shrub... wonder what shrub that is" is a reference to the shrub easter egg, where you say "Cool shrub that's a Square" when you click on the shrub. **"Hey look, a met-" is a reference to where you get distracted by a meteor while trying to get to the random exit.